Resident Evil Organization Project: Calypso
by DarkSoulMage
Summary: On hold until an idea strikes me. thanks!


_**Resident Evil**_

_**Organization Project:**_

_**Calypso**_

_**By: DarkSoulMage**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Re games or books. I am making no money off of this!!!... (High pitched girly cry)…. If I was I would be gloating... Sniff…**

**Summary: after the incident of RE4 Ashley vowed to never be that helpless again, so she took an agent training course and is now a full fledged agent with Leon as her commanding officer. Soon there are reports that in the appellation mountains there have been strange occurrences with unexplained deaths. Now Ashley and Leon must go on a mission to find out what is happening, but little do they know that the Organization has different plans. **

**Location: Highway 280, 60 miles away from Appellation Mountains.**

**Time: 1:30pm**

Today felt like any other day to Leon, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping merrily. They were riding in huge black U.S. hummer going about eighty down a highway heading east. Next to him sat his partner Ashley Gramm, she had come a long way from being a little wimpy college girl to being a full grown woman at the age of 26. During her training she had whined and moaned for about…not even a minute. She put her head down and trained as hard as she could to become as good as she could and she became one of the best agents the generals had ever seen. Her body had toned and she had gotten a slight tan, she wore a bullet proof vest over a halter top and she wore a blood red skirt that went down to her knees. At her hip she had a standard pistol, at her high black leather boots she wore a broken butterfly, and slung over her back she had a standard shot gun and enough ammo to fight a small battle. Leon took after his most favorite person in the whole of Spain, the merchant; he wore a long black trench coat that went down to his ankles. On the inside he wore a tight black shirt under a bullet proof vest. He wore jet black jeans and heavy army boots. He was armed with a blacktail pistol and a punisher, his favorite weapon from back in Spain, a killer 7 in his boot and a striker shotgun. All of his weapons were custom.

As they were riding along they both heard a loud beep in the cab. A large black window rolled down to revile two men clad in black. "Sir, we have an incoming transmission from your briefing agent, do you accept?" asked the man driving . Leon looked over to Ashley and at her brief nod said to the driver "We accept" Leon said with a grin. Out of the ceiling of the car came a tv screen, as soon as it reached eye level it blinked on to reveal a very familiar woman. "Hello Leon, long time no see." Said the woman.

"Hello Hunnigan, it is nice to see you again." Said leon without a tiny bit of surprise. After the greetings Hunnigan got right down to business.

"Leon, Ashley I am here to brief you on your mission. It has come to the attention of the government that there have been some strange disappearances in the Appellation mountains recently. Not too unlike the ones in raccoon city, we directed one of our spy satellites over the rejoin and we have found a series of secluded villages in the area of the disappearances. We have recently found out that this is not the work of umbrella so be prepared for some surprises. There are some bags under your seats that hold some more sophisticated spy equipment and such than the stuff they gave you, leon, on your mission to save Ashley." Hunnigan finished. Both leon and Ashley reached under their seats and pulled out matching duffle bags. In them were a pair of watches, earphone equipment, a large pda looking counsel a big phanny pack to store odds and ends in, a medical kit, what looked to be a chemistry set, a folder of files, a contact device with a screen (like ada's in RE4) wires and a few other odds and ends.

Hunnigan began to speak again, " the watches are a global positioning system for the both of you and for us back at HQ. the earphones attach to your matching contact device, you both can contact each other as well as me all you have to do is hit the red button on the side to contact me and the yellow to contact each other. In the phanny pack you will find some grenades, a few ointments for wounds, extra bullets, and about a thousand dollars. Yes we came prepared leon" said Hunnigan with a laugh. " the chemistry set is so if you run out of bullets you will be able to make your own. There is enough materials there to make one full clip of handgun bullets, three shotgun bullets and two bullets for your magnums. The folder is for odd files you may collect and in there is a list of suspects we have and any leads to this case, which right now is not much." As Hunnigan finished leon just stared into space for a while thinking about the horrors of his life and how he was going to live another one. Soon the vehicle slowed down and stopped in front of a dense forest.

"you will be going by ATV from here. I will upload all data into your PDA's as soon as we are done here. All right that is all for now, I will keep in touch and try not to get killed guys. Oh and Ashley, just between us girls, try to keep leon alive!" "Ha Ha very funny Hunnigan." Leon said with fake sarcasm. As they stepped out of the vehicle they saw a big ATV at the edge of the road. As they walked towards it leon turned to Ashley and said "you ready for one hell of an adventure?"

**Wooohoo first chapter up!!! Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, I was just setting the scene. Thanks for coming. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
